1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the care of floor coverings and more specifically to a cement and tile cleaner, and related methods, which provides a slip resistant surface and effectively prolongs the life of both.
2. State of the Art
Because of its durability and the ease with which it can be cleaned, tile has become an extremely popular floor covering, especially in commercial establishments. Virtually all boards of health require that tile floors in commercial establishments be cleaned daily with a chemical cleaner.
Conventional cleaners used in compliance with board of health regulations come in a variety of different types and the chemical cleaner market has become intensely competitive as a result. Some of the types of cleaners for tile floors known in the art are bleach, all-purpose and/or degreasing detergents, powder cleaners and steam cleaners.
In an effort to minimize slip/fall type accidents, many tile floor owners are concerned about making their floors as slip resistant as possible. New tile is required to have a dynamic coefficient of friction of 0.6 or higher. As the new tile is cleaned with prior art cleaning agents, however, the coefficient of friction decreases. This is due, in main part, to a gradual buildup of residual cleaner which remains after cleaning is completed. Thus, over time the thickness of the buildup increases and the coefficient of friction decreases to a point where the tile becomes unsafe for pedestrian traffic. Furthermore, the residue buildup traps water beneath it in surface cracks, the water being unable to evaporate or otherwise escape. This causes premature deterioration and erosion of the tile, as well as the cement or grout which bonds the tile together.
Over the years, attempts have been made to reduce slip/fall accidents by introducing sand-like substances directly into the tile during the firing process, or into an epoxy-based coating applied to the top of the tile. Some have attached strips of gritty paper to the tile or have covered them with mats. Others have used an initial "etching" process which, while temporarily providing slip resistance, soon returns the tile floor to a worse condition than initially encountered as conventional prior art cleaners are applied. All of these methods are not only ineffective, but difficult to maintain and very expensive as well, requiring numerous reapplications and replacement.
Another popular floor covering with broad based application is cement or concrete. Because cement floors are used extensively in industrial environments, special high strength cleaners are required to effectively clean and sanitize them. For example, many automotive garages have cement or concrete floors. Dirty oil, grease, and other automotive fluids are frequently spilled onto the floor where they combine with dirt and other refuse. Such a combination cannot be removed with conventional prior art cleaners. The cleaners that are powerful enough to remove this combination are usually extremely abrasive and/or corrosive, and thus significantly shorten the useful life of the cement or concrete.